poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight's nightmare/Happy birthday, Alex
This is how Starlight's nightmare and Happy Birthday Alex goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. film starts with Starlight Glimmer and Ryan sleeping Ryan F-Freeman: asleep Oh, Meg. I love you. Starlight Glimmer: whilst tossing and turning Starlight's dream Skipper: Okay, wind her up, boys! It's Monte Carlo or bust! Struts. Kwoaski: Check. Skipper: Flaps. Kwoaski: Check. Skipper: Diamonds and gold. Kwoaski: Check. plane takes off Skipper: We'll be back from our gambling spree in a couple of weeks. Or whenever the gold runs out. Crash Bandicoot: Good bye! Starlight Glimmer: All right! We'll be waiting for you, Skipper! Skipper: Ha! Just kidding! We are never coming back! Starlight Glimmer: Wait. What? Skipper: Engage warp-Speed! plane zooms off and Starlight shields her eyes Starlight Glimmer: Did Skipper say he and his friends are not coming back? around Guys? sees what she thinks is Crash Starlight Glimmer: Crash? turns around, revealing he's an elderly bandicoot Older Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Starlight. Where've you been hiding yourself? Starlight Glimmer: Sweet Celestia and Solus Prime. Crash shoves an apple in her mouth Older Crash Bandicoot: You need to do less chit-chatting. sees she's on a treadmill and then is dropped onto what looks like the battered body of Thomas Old Thomas: Ouch! Just kidding. I lost feelings of my body eons ago. Starlight Glimmer: Thomas? Why do you look like that? Old Thomas: After Megatron betrayed Ryan, I helped Crash kill him to stop Megatron. And if you excuse me, I need a nap. asleep Starlight Glimmer: Okay, now that's just weird. backs away when she bumps into an elderly Sci-Twi Older Sci-Twi: Hey, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Not you too! Older Sci-Ryan: I don't know. But, have you looked in the mirror lately? backs up to a mirror where she sees an elderly version of herself Starlight Glimmer: screams Older Starlight Glimmer: Starlight! Wake up! Wake up please! in reality, it's morning. Alex the Lion is shaking Starlight awake Alex: Starlight! Get up! You're dreaming! Starlight Glimmer: NO! Ryan F-Freeman: mumbles What happened? Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Thank goodness you guys are back to normal. Bertram T. Monkey: Something tells me you had a nightmare. Am I right? Starlight Glimmer: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: And is Megatron in it? Bertram T. Monkey: Well.... no. He is not. It's like she was worried about Sunburst or losing her mentality if Daybreaker still fighting Nightmare Moon. Ryan F-Freeman: And that worries me. I guess with Meg, I am a brave smitten kitten. Starlight Glimmer: You guys won't believe it. It was horrible. Alex: The same nightmare again, huh? Starlight Glimmer: We were stuck here in Africa, and we were all super-old and wrinkly! Well, I aged well like Mistmane, but the rest of you looked terrible! Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Boy. I guess Ryan dreamed of Meg and me killing Megatron. Bertram T. Monkey: Speaking of which, where is Galvatron? Alex: I don't know. Relax, Star. It's my birthday. And Marty's got got a surprise for me! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh boy. Crash Bandicoot: Bertram, why you call Megatron with a name like Galvatron? Bertram T. Monkey: I came up with it. Starlight Glimmer: Is it the Penguins? Have they come to take you home? Alex: Nope. But's the next best thing. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh look. Here comes Sunset and Marty. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, guys. Starlight Glimmer: picking up a chalk Another day bites the dust. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes